Nothing To Lose
by XoX- Maaji-Emaree -XoX
Summary: When Izzy Volturi moves to Forks from Tennessee with her dad and brothers, her whole life changes. She's a bad ass and takes no one's shit. She's very multi-talented and intelligent. Watch as she meets the gang, falls in love, and learns that there's Nothing to Lose. All human. Jasper/Bella. Try it please!
1. Chapter 1

Nothing To Lose Ch.1

**~I know I've had a lot if ideas lately but I can't let this one go.~**

**~It's an all human! Bella/Jasper! Give it a chance!~**

**~Hope you like it!~**

* * *

(BPOV!)

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing.

_Time to get ready for the first day of school_. I thought as I got up and got my outfit for today and went to get in the shower.

Now you're probably wondering who I am so I will tell you a little about myself.

My name is Isabella Marie Volturi. I like to be called Izzy or Bella for the most part. I have two brothers, Demetri and Felix and they are twins. We were born in Italy, but were raised in Whitlock, Tennessee. My father Marcus Volturi is a doctor and was offered a job as Chief of Medicine at Forks Hospital and we moved here this past summer.

My brothers and I ironically were born on the same day, but I am 17 and they are 20. Our birthday is December 18.

Our so called mom is a class-A Bitch and a non factor in our life for various reasons that should not be said right now.

My dad got full custody of me when I was 12, because my fucking step-dad Charlie is abusive and according to Renee, my so called mother, I'm an ungrateful whore with a fucked up attitude.

I am very multi-talented. I'm a singer, a dancer, I draw, I'm fluent in many different languages and much more. I am also very intelligent. I have two best friends Peter and Garrett in Whitlock, Tennessee, where we moved from.

Peter and Garrett are awesome. Garrett is gay, but Peter is straight and we're like the three musketeers. We had a really hard time saying goodbye when I had to leave.

I went to my room and put in all my piercings and my white skinny jeans, gray sweater shirt, and gray heeled boots. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I'm 5'4, I have chocolate brown hair with streaks of red in it that I flat ironed this morning and emerald green eyes.

"I'm gone!" I called out to daddy and the twins as I went to the garage to decide what car to drive.

I chose my newest red Mustang and headed off to school.

When I pulled into the parking lot no one was really there yet.

I headed to the officer to get my schedule.

There was an old lady in the officer behind the desk, her name was Ms. Cope.

"Hello. How may I help you?" She asked.

"I'm Isabella Volturi, I'm here to get my schedule."

She rustled through some papers and handed me two. "Here's your schedule."

I nodded and walked back out to the parking lot to get my bag out of the car.

When I got to the parking lot, there was a crowd of people around my car.

"Wonder who it belongs to?" I called out.

"Yeah us too." Said a freshmen looking boy with freckles.

I shook my head and pushed through the crowd and unlocked the door and got my bag.

"This is your car?" A feminine voice asked

"Yes. Is it not suppose to be?" I asked turning around to face her.

"I was just wondering. I'm Rosalie Hale, but everyone calls me Rose and this is Jasper, my twin." She said as she pointed to the blonde standing next to her, looking at the car.

He looked up as she pointed and smiled at me.

Damn he looks fucking delicious. Dirty blonde hair that stops above his shoulder. Clear blue eyes, Built body and a firm set jaw.

_The things we can do!_

"I'm Isabella Volturi, but you can call me Izzy."

"Nice to meet you." He said as the bell rang to get to class.

"Who do you have first?" Rosalie asked.

"Mr. Delgado, History."

"Cool we're in that class too." Jasper said, putting his schedule away and taking my hand as we started walking to class.

"Hi Jazzy!" A strawberry blonde squeaked just as we got seated in class.

Jasper groaned next to me trying to find a way to hide.

I slid him a note under the table.

**_Who is she?_**

**_A delusional chick with a weird obsession over me _**was his reply.

**_Want help?_**

**_Please... If you can I will owe you forever_**

**_Okay. _**

I slid him the paper just as fake plastic Barbie and her followers got to our table.

"I like so missed you like all summer Jazzy." She said unattractively, playing with a strand of her mega fucked up hair.

"Jasper who is this?" I asked looking at him.

"This is Tanya." He sighed heavily, looking like he was in pain from just saying her name.

"What's wrong Jazzy? Is this whore bothering you?" Barbie asked pointing to me.

_Oh Hell No!_

"Look Bitch I don't know who you think you are but you have ten seconds to remove yourself as far away from me as possible and stop bothering Jasper or I will fuck you up." I said to her and her hooligans in what Peter and Garrettp called my 'scary voice'.

They looked at me for a while before huffing and stomping away.

"Thank you." Jasper said when they left.

"No problem." I smiled.

As the teacher went over the syllabus my phone buzzed.

I opened it to see a text from Peter.

**_I miss you TinkerBella :( -Pete_**

**_I miss you PeterPan! Tell GarBug I miss too and hi for me? -Izzy _**

**_Call us at lunch! We have good news! -Pete_**

**_Kk. -Izzy_**

I felt someone looking at me and looked up to see Rosalie and Jasper staring at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing. Just that class is over."

"Oh ok." I said as I got my stuff together.

"Let me see your schedule?" Rose asked as we walked out the class.

I took it out and we walked side by side, comparing all of our schedules.

Isabella M. Volturi

_Period: Subject: Teacher_

_Period1: History: Mr. Delgado_

_Period2: Spanish: Ms. Hernandez _

_Period3: AP English: Mr. VanPelt_

_Period4: Music: Ms. Brooks_

_Lunch_

_Period5: Gym: Coach V._

_Period6: Free Period_

_Period7: Free Period_

"Um... It might be a coincidence but all three of our schedules are the same." Jasper said looking at us.

"Cool." I said.

We walked to class and took a seat near the back.

Spanish and AP English was the usual first day talk, the 'This year we Will.' Speech.

"The rest of our friends are in this class." Rose said as we walked into the music room for Music class.

"Cool." I said as we walked over to a dark haired large male who was built like the hulk, a dark haired average height female, and a blonde short female.

"Hey guys!" Rose said as we sat down.

"Who's she ?" The short blonde asked giving me a once over.

"Someone you don't want to fuck with." I said as calmly as possible.

"Izzy this is Angela, Jane, and my boyfriend Emmett." Rose introduced.

"Isabella Volturi. But call me Izzy." I said as the teacher started class.

"Hello young musicians! I'm Ms. Brooks, your Music teacher for the 2013-2014 school year! Today, since it's the first day, we're going to sing and or play an instrument. Your choice! Who wants to go first?"

"I will." I offered, walking to the front of the class.

"Ok. Name?"

"Isabella Volturi."

"What musical talents do you have?"

"I rap, I sing, and I can play just about any instrument in this room."

"Wow. That's great! What will you do for us today?" Ms. Brooks asked.

"Sing an original song." I said.

"Go for it."

I took a deep breathe and started.

_I can almost see it._

_That dream I'm dreaming, but_

_There's a voice inside my head saying_

_You'll never reach it_

_Every step I'm takin'_

_Every move I make_

_Feels lost with no direction,_

_My faith is shakin'_

_But I, I gotta keep tryin'_

_Gotta keep my head held high_

I sang softly but still with strength

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing_

_The chances I'm taking_

_Sometimes might knock me down, but_

_No I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it, but_

_These are the moments that_

_I'm gonna remember most, yeah_

_Just gotta keep goin',_

_And I, I gotta be strong_

_Just keep pushing on, 'cause_

I sung with a little more volume than the first verse.

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_Yeah_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Somebody's gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

_It's the climb_

My voice got higher each time I sang the chorus.

_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep on movin'_

_Keep climbin'_

_Keep the faith baby_

_It's all about, it's all about_

_The climb_

_Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa_

I finished softly.

"Damn girl you can blow!" Rose yelled.

"Thank-" I was cut off by Emmett running up and squeezing the life out of me.

"Bella bear that was Awesome!" He said as he let go.

"Bella bear?" I asked looking at him.

"Yep. You're officially my little sister."

I smiled and looked at Ms. Brooks.

"Did you like it?"

"I loved it! It was great!"

"Thank you." I said as I walked back to my seat

One by one the class went up and sung or played an instrument.

Rose, Jane, Angela, and Jasper sung. Emmett rapped and they were all great.

Soon it was lunchtime and we all got our lunch and were walking to a table when I felt someone grab my ass.

I turned and saw a gut with penny colored hair and green eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes you can beautiful." He smirked.

_He thinks his cute! Time_ _to bring his ego down a few notches._

I leaned up to his ear closer to him, trailing my hands up and down his chest, "Grabs." I moaned. "I need you to try not to touch me. Got me?" I smirked and pulled back and pulled his hair.

"Yes now let go."

"Wait one more thing." I said walking to a table and standing on it. I whistled. Everyone looked at me.

"Okay all the ladies listen up! I just had the pleasure of meeting mister ...?" I trailed off because I didn't know his name.

"Edward Cullen." Said Edward himself.

"Alright so I just had the pleasure of meeting mister Edward Cullen and he so kindly let me know that he's having a contest, he's looking for a good fuck and a possible relationship, so if you think you got what it takes then auditions start tomorrow so you have 24 hours to make yourselves pretty." I did a front flip off the table and walked to where Jasper and the others were.

Halfway there I noticed the whole cafeteria was still quiet and everyone was staring at me.

"If you would like me to pose for pictures, please wait five minutes." I said and continued walking as everyone went about their business.

"I think I love you." Rose said as I sat down and Jasper pulled me into his lap.

"I love me too, but what did I do?"

"You just turned down Edward fucking Cullen a.k.a. The hottest guy in school." She said in awe.

"Well he could be fuckable if he wasn't a dipshit." I said shrugging.

"I love her." Jane, Angela, and Emmett said together.

"Yeah us too." Rose and Jasper said.

"Now that we know we all love each other.. Can we move on?" I asked.

"So Izzy.. Tell us about yourself." Angela said.

"I sing, dance, cheer, draw, I'm fluent in many different languages, I kick box, and I do gymnastics." I said.

"You're pretty fucking awesome, Iz." Jasper whispered, his breath on my ear.

"Thanks."

"You cheer?" Rose asked.

"Yes. At my old school I was head cheerleader and took the team to regional, state, and district three times."

"Omg! Would you like to be co-captain?We're all on the team and I was co-captain last year, but our other captain graduated, so would you do it?" Rose asked all in one breath.

"Well..." I dragged out messing with her.

"Pleaseeeeeee?" All three girls pleaded.

"Calm your tits. I was just kidding of course I'll do it."

"Thanks so much! Will you judge auditions with me, Jane, and Rose after school?" Angela asked.

"Sure."

The bell rung, we threw away our trash away and walked to Gym, which is another class all of us shared.

After we went to the locker room and got dressed, we sat on the bleachers in the Gym.

"Isabella!" I looked toward the door when I heard my name.

I saw Edward Cullen walking up to me with a line of girls following after him.

"What up Cullen? Early admissions?" I asked pointing to the line of girls.

"I guess so but that's not why I came over here."

"What's the reason?" I asked confused as he got on his knees.

"I just want to say, I bow down to you. You're fuck awesome! You put Tanya in her place, you're talented, and you became one of the four hottest girls in school as soon as you walked through the front doors. You're a God, Can we be friends? Nothing more, I know you don't like me that way."

"Good." I said as he stood up.

"We cool?" He asked.

"We're cool."

He gave me a quick hug.

"One more thing." He said.

"What?"

"Can I call you Stella?"

"Why?" I was confused again.

He shrugged. "Because you don't take anyone's shit and I want to be different."

"Sure as long as I'm the only one that gets to call you Cullen."

"Deal. Later Stella!" He called walking away, girls following him.

I looked back at the others who were quiet throughout the whole Cullen thing and I see them looking at me speechless.

"What now?"

"Will you marry me?" Rose asked.

"I'll think about it." I smiled.

"Izzy baby, Edward Cullen just bowed down to you and he never bows down to anymore." Jasper explained with his head on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me. I felt so good being in his arms.

I texted Peter.

**_Bestie! 911! I like a cute guy! -Izzy_**

I got a reply immediately.

**_Do you want to fuck him? -Pete_**

**_Yes -Izzy_**

**_So do it. -Pete_**

**_I actually want to get to know him, he could be the one. -Izzy_**

**_It's only been one day -Pete_**

**_I know but I feel more than just attraction for him -Izzy_**

**_This is serious call me when you can -Pete_**

**_Kk -Izzy_**

I closed my phone and leaned into Jasper.

"You okay babe?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." I said as class ended.

"Do we all have the rest of the day as free periods?" I asked the group.

"Yes!" They said together.

"Anyone want to come to my house?"

Everyone said yes and Emmett yelled, "WooHoo! Field Trip to Bellabear's house!"

We all got into my car since we were all coming back for cheer and football.

Halfway home my phone rang.

_Some say I'm hoeish; some say I'm arrogant some say I'm cocky; _

_Some say I aint shit but I got good dick, good dick, good dick, good dick _

_Some say I'm hoeish; some say I'm arrogant some say I'm cocky; _

_Some say I aint shit but I got good dick, good dick._

I pugged my phone up to the speakers and hit answer.

"Hey Bestie!" I said.

"Hey Bitch, What happened to my phone call?!" Peter yelled.

"If you yell at me one more time, I will chop your dick off, put it in a blender and make you drink it." I said, deadly calm.

"Sorry TinkerBella I love you."

"Love you too PeterPan! What's up?"

"Well...-"

"Will you hurry up and tell her the fucking news already pussy bitch!" I heard Garrett yell in the background.

"Me? You're one to talk dick sucker." Peter yelled back.

I sighed and hung up on them as I pulled in and started driving up the driveway.

"You live here?" Angela asked in disbelief, staring at the house. (A/N: Like the Cullen house in Eclipse!).

"Yeah this is home!" I said, unlocking the door.

It was quiet in the house, except the tv in the family room so I went in there and the others followed.

What I saw will haut me for life.

My dad, Marcus Volturi was making out with Ms. Brooks, our music teacher.

"Holy fucking monkey balls!" I said still shocked.

My dad and Ms. Brooks looked up and quickly untangled themselves.

"Hey Princess. I see you brought friends home." Dad said.

I nodded. "Daddy can we talk in the kitchen?"

He nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Guys make yourselves at home and Emmett please don't break anything." I said to the others, following my dad.

I closed the sliding door to the kitchen and turned to dad.

"I know you're probably mad, but please let me explain." He pleaded.

I nodded.

"You remember the woman I've been dating since the beginning of the summer, Stefani, the one you've only talked to over the phone?"

"Yeah the one I wish was my mom." I said softly.

"That's Stefani." He said, "I've asked her and Seth to move in, and they accepted." He said, watching me closely.

Seth is Stefani's four year old son. I've only heard about him, haven't met him.

"You're serious about this one huh dad?"

"Princess, I have no doubt in my mind that she's the one for me." Dad said softly.

"How do Seth and the twins feel about this?"

"They're happy, Seth calls me Daddy and the twins started calling Stefani mom." He smiled.

I hugged him tight. "I'm so happy Daddy."

"I am too sweetheart. I am too."

"Everything okay in here?" Stefani asked, in the doorway with the others.

I smiled. "Everything's great mom."

She hugged me tight, squeezing air out of me.

"Thank you." She sobbed and loosened her grip a little.

"Don't cry. I mean it, I've wanted you to be my mom since our first phone call. Now you are." I whispered.

I may be a bitch but I do have a heart.

"Hate to break up this family moment. It's beautiful but Izzy we all have to get back to school for cheer auditions and the boys have football" Jane said.

"Ok. Let's go." I said giving the parents a hug and walking out the door.

We got to school within 15 minutes and went into the locker room.

"Jasper likes you a lot." Rose said to me as we were changing.

"I like him too."

"We've noticed." All three of them said.

We laughed.

"But, I'm serious Iz, he's never shown this much interest in anyone." She said, looking me.

"The ball's in his court now. Who knows maybe he could be the one." I said, shrugging.

"That'd be awesome" Angela said as we walked into the Gym.

"Listen up!" Rose yelled to the girls trying out.

"First off Thank you for coming. I'm Rose,one of your co-captains and this is Izzy, your other co-captain. She's really awesome and super talented, just don't piss her off cause she will hesitate to beat your ass. Next to her is Jane and Angela, our awesome best friends."

"Alright!" I said when Rose finished introductions,"Now this is going to be real easy. You each go up and show us what you got, when that's done, we'll discuss for a few minutes, then we'll tell you our decision. Everyone ready?!"

A chorus of "Yeahs!" Rang out.

We sat through every tryout and a few of them made me wonder what the hell possessed them to cheer, but surprisingly I held my tongue.

Then is was time to discuss.

"I like Monica." Rose said.

"Me too Nicole was good too." I said.

"I think Bree has potential, if we break her out of her shy shell." Angela said.

"What do you think Jane?" I asked.

"You guys read my mind. I agree with those three." She said.

"So we made our picks?"

"Yep."

We told the girls who was chosen, congratulated them, changed back to our regular clothes and walked out to the cars and met up with Emmett and Jasper.

"Me and Edward made captain and co-captain and Emmett is quarterback." Jasper said when they saw us.

"That's good. Congrats." I said, kissing his cheek.

"Anyone feel like going home?" I asked.

"No. Can we stay at your place?" Angela asked.

"Let me check with daddy." I said dialing his number.

"Princess."

"Hi daddy can the group spend the night at our place?"

"Of course. I'll call Skylar and let her know where Rose and Jasper are."

Skylar is Rose and Jasper's mom and Dad's best friend since high school. Now that I think about it, it's funny.

"Thanks daddy see you in a bit."

"Welcome." We hung up.

I started laughing when I hung up.

"What's funny?"

"Our parents have been best friends for years and we are just now meeting." I said to Rose and Jasper.

They smiled. "It is funny."

"Ok go home, pack bags then come back to my place. I'll text all of you the address in case you need it" I said.

We got into our cars and drove out the parking lot.

When I got home I found Mom, Daddy, and who I assume to be Seth in the family room and I could hear the twins in the game room upstairs.

"I'm home." I said walking into the family room.

"Where are the others?"

"They'll be here, they went to pack some clothes."

"Seth meet Isabella, Bella this is Seth." Mom said.

Seth had dark brown short hair, big curious brown eyes, a child like face, and cute dimples when he smiles.

I smiled at him as he stood in front of me.

"Hi Seth."

"Hi Isa. Can I call you Isa?" He asked

"Yes, but only you can."

"Will you be my sister?" He asked, pleading with me.

I looked at dad and mom, pleading with my eyes for them to say yes.

They smiled and nodded.

I looked back at Seth. "I would love to be your sister."

"Yay!" He ran and hugged my legs.

I picked him up as the doorbell rang.

"Let's go get that." I said, taking him with me to open the door.

"Hey guys!" I said when I saw everyone was here.

After any and all introductions, we decided to order pizza for dinner.

While we waited for the pizza to arrive I gave everyone a tour of the house, which consisted of a family room, kitchen, the boy's gym, the twins rooms, Seth's room, mom and dad's room, my room, our music room/ recording studio, girl's gym, and my dance studio, all the bathrooms and all the guest rooms.

They were all shocked.

After the tour dad explained the whole "Skylar the best friend" and "Stefani my mom" thing, so that everyone was caught up on the drama that is my life.

After eating and watching some tv, us kids headed up to bed.

The boys went to the guess rooms and the girls decided to stay in my room.

"So... We all decided to match tomorrow. What do you think about black shinny jeans, black boots, and a halter top that is our boyfriend's favorite color?" Jane asked when we were putting on our pajamas.

"It's cool, but I'm single." I said.

"Girl please! You and Jasper will be together in no time." Rose said.

"Ok what's his favorite color?"

"Dark blue!" They said together.

"Ok."

We all got our outfits out, put our phones on the charger.

I texted Peter before I went to bed.

_**Can't talk tonight super tired. Shit went down today. Tell you about it tomorrow. Night. -Izzy**_

_**Ok. -Pete**_

We laid down and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

**~Please review and give feedback!~**

****Songs****

**•The Climb= Miley Cyrus **

**•Good D*ck= Plies**

**~*Maaji*~**


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing To Lose Chapter 2

**~Thanks so much for those who added me to their favorites and those who reviewed! You guys are awesome!~**

**~I've heard this story is similar to another. I just want to let you know I'm NOT trying to steal anything and this story IS DIFFERENT! And not to be rude but IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME THEN DON'T READ IT! Your problem!~**

**~There's some Jasper POV in this chapter as well!~**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

(BPOV!)

Rose and I woke up around the same time, which was 5 something a.m.

We let the others sleep for now and showered and dressed in our clothes.

When we were done getting dressed, we went to wake up the boys.

Rose took Emmett and I took Jasper.

I went into his guest room and walked in and looked at him.

He looked peaceful. His arms were above his head. His legs were straight and a few pieces of his hair fell into his eyes and the best part is he was shirtless.

I walked over to the bed and shook him. "Jasper?"

I did it again. "Jasper?"

No response.

_Time for plan B!_

I climbed over him and rubbed his chest, slowly.

"Jasper." I said softly. He stirred slightly.

I kissed his neck. "Wake up Jasper."

He groaned. "Go away."

"Now why would I do that?"

"So I can get dressed." He said as he opened his eyes.

"What if I want to watch?" I asked, still on top of him.

Jasper just picked me up and took me to my room and threw me on the bed.

"Stay." He said hovering over me, his face inches from mine and him still shirtless, his legs on either side of mine.

"Woof." I mocked barked after eye fucking him.

"Funny." Jasper said as we went back to the guest room.

I turned toward the bathroom when I heard giggling, I saw the girls standing in the doorway with amused smirks.

"What was that about?" Rose asked.

I shrugged. "I woke him up, then asked if he will let me watch him undress" I said walking over to my mirror.

I straightened my hair and went to wake up Seth since mom was in the shower.

"Seth?" I said shaking him gently.

"Hmm?" He grumbled, waking up.

"Come on. Get ready for school and then you'll get breakfast." I compromised.

"Food?" He asked, fully awake now.

I laughed, shaking my head.

"Just get dressed." I said going back to my room.

The girls and I cleaned everything up and talked about nothing important.

"Jasper!" I called out, putting on my boots.

"What's up?" Jasper asked as he and Emmett walked into my room.

Both of them wore dark jeans and a dark button down shirt with black shoes.

"Can you see if Seth is done?"

"Sure."

I turned off all electric devices in my room and everyone grabbed their phones and school bags and went downstairs.

"Morning!" We said to everyone.

"Morning Princesses." Daddy said.

"Princesses?" Jane asked, confused.

"Yeah. You're all my kids, have been ever since you walked through the front door."

"And since you're our new sisters we got more boys to beat up."The twins added, smiling mischievously.

I laughed and shook my head.

"See I told you you'd get breakfast if you got dressed." I said to Seth, who was eating some cereal.

"Mmhhmm.." He hummed over a mouth full.

We each grabbed a quick breakfast and ate before it was time to go.

We did a round of hugs and a few 'See you later's ' and were out the door.

(Jasper POV!)

(They're in History now!)

Izzy. There's something about her that has me all out of whack. I've never felt an instant connection with anyone, that I felt with Izzy.

She's super talented, has the Ice Queen attitude when needed, she's random, adventurous, sexy as hell, an all around bad ass, and I want her to be mine.

I want to know just how crazy she is, what makes her smile, laugh, cry, scream and more. She's more than just some girl, I want to know her.

I sighed as I stared at Izzy, who was drawing instead of taking notes.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw a text from Rose.

I looked at her, sitting behind me.

'_Read it'_. She mouthed.

I did.**_ You like Izzy. -Rose _**

It was a statement.

**_I do. -Jay_**

**_More than a friend. -Rose_**

It was also a statement.

**_Yes. I think she's it for me. -Jay_**

**_You think? She is it! She likes you too. Make your move before you lose your chance. -Rose._**

**_How would I lose it? -Jay_**

**_Look around. Every guy in school wants her! Hell even girls want her! Eventually she'll get tired of waiting! -Rose_**

**_Ok -Jay_**

I sent the last text as the bell rang and we walked to our lockers to exchange books.

"Izzy!" Brian a player from the football team called, walking toward us.

"Hey Brian. What's up?" Izzy asked.

"Want to go out on Friday?" He asked hopeful.

"I don't know. I'm kind of waiting for this guy to grow a pair and ask me out."

_Is she talking about me?_

"It's fine." Brian said.

"That's for understanding!" Izzy called, walking to our next class, Rose and I following her.

Spanish and English were a bore and soon we were walking into the music room, meeting up with the others.

"Alright guys, today you can do whatever." Stefani said.

"You okay?" Izzy asked me.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"You've been quiet." She said.

"Just thinking."

"About what? If you don't mind my asking" She asked.

"I was thinking about you." I said looking at her.

"What about me?"

"You're different." I said.

"Jasper I've always been different." She said.

I put her on my lap and turned her around so she was facing me. "That's a good thing." I said.

She smiled. "Yeah it is."

We looked at each other and just stared, I don't know why I did it but, I leaned down to kiss her.

I kissed her softly and was surprised when she started kissing me back. Her lips were so soft and moving in sync with mine.

We pulled back when the bell rung.

"Lunchtime." I said.

"Yeah. Let's go." She smiled.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Okay." I said walking out the door holding Izzy's hand, the others following behind.

(BPOV!)

_I just kissed Jasper and I want to do it again_. Was my thoughts as we walked into the cafeteria.

We got lunch and sat at the table.

"What you guys want to so after lunch?" I asked.

We don't have Gym for 5th anymore since we have cheer and football practice after school.

"Go to your place." Jane answered for everyone.

"Okay."

After lunch we got in the car and drove home.

"We're home!" I called, walking into the house.

"In the kitchen!" Dad called.

"Hey dad!" I said and kissed his cheek.

"Hey guys!" Dad said.

"We're going to go watch a movie." Angela said as she, Rose, Emmett, and Jane walked out of the room.

"I'm going to call Peter." I said walking upstairs, Jasper followed me.

We went to my room and laid on the bed while I dialed Peter.

"TinkerBella."

"Hey PeterPan." I smiled.

"Wanna hear some good news?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"We're moving to Forks."

I sat up. "Really?!"

"Yes Really. Me, mom, and Garrett will be there in two weeks."

"Yay! But why though?"

"Renee has been harassing us since you left and we need to move. Bella that woman belongs in a loony bin."

"Trust me. I know." I sighed.

"Yeah. Hey B I gotta go. Talk to you soon. Love ya!"

"Love you too Pete." I hung up.

"Can I ask you something?" Jasper asked, rubbing his hands in my hair.

"You just did."

He chuckled. "Seriously though.

"Okay shoot." I said facing him.

"What's you're relationship with Peter and Garrett like?"

I looked at him. "We're close but we're best friend close. We've been through everything together. Garrett's gay and when his parents found out they disowned him and Peter's mom adopted him. Peter's straight, an asshole, but that's just how he is. We're just best friends." I said.

"Ok. I have another one." He said.

"Go."

"Who's Renee?" He asked nervously.

I laid next to him and stared at the ceiling.

"Renee is the woman who gave birth to me and my brothers. My dad married her straight out of High school, thought it was love and she was pregnant with the twins. They moved to Italy after the wedding. Then I came along and they started having arguments from what I was told."

"When I was two, we moved to Tennessee. When I was three, they divorced and my dad took the boys and moved out, he moved across town, he wanted to take me too, but Renee wouldn't let me go for anything. She only let them see me for one day every two months."

"Renee remarried when I was five. I hated my stepdad Charlie, still do. Every since my dad left, Renee made a point to tell me everyday that she hated me and I ruined her life, that's all she ever said to me."

I looked at Jasper and he was staring at me with a pained expression.

"I won't make you listen to anymore." I said.

"No continue. Please." He said softly.

I shook my head. "You will hate me when I tell you the next part."

He pulled me into his lap. "I won't hate you. Tell me the rest."

I sighed softly.

"When I was eight, Charlie started beating me constantly for no reason and Renee just watched. My dad knew something was wrong during some of my visits, but I never said anything. When I was twelve, Charlie raped me and Renee watched with a bowl of popcorn and a smile on her face."

"That was the last straw for me. After Renee and Charlie went to sleep, I packed a bag and ran to my dad's house as fast as I could. I told them everything and I've never seen my dad so angry. He immediately filed for full custody of me with no visitation from Renee. We went to court and he got it. In court was the last time I saw them."

Jasper just stared at me.

I moved to get out of his lap.

He tightened his hold on me. "No. Izzy I don't hate you. I'm proud of you. After everything those motherfuckers put you through, you still overcame it and became the awesome person you are today."

I smiled. "Thanks Jasper."

"You're welcome." He said and poked my side.

"Izzy!" Angela called walking up the stairs.

I got up and pulled Jasper with me as I went to the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"We're having trouble thinking of a dance to teach the girls at practice, Got any ideas?"

I thought about it.

"Yeah follow me." I said as we went to the family room, leaving the guys in the hallway.

We discussed what we were doing for the prep rally and for the half time routine then it was time to go to practice.

When we got to practice, we explained the plan for Friday, taught the routines and practiced them a few times before it was time to go home.

****(Time skip!= Game Day/Friday!)****

(Still BPOV!)

Tonight is the night of the first game and I'm so ready!

The girls are positive that after tonight Jasper will be mine and I hope so because I'm tired of waiting for him to man up, so I'm going to give him a little motivation.

"Izzy! Get your head out of the gutter and practice!" Jane yelled.

"Ok Bitch! Damn!" I yelled back, jokingly.

"I love sis!" She said, walking past me to get to her assigned spot.

"Love you too!" I said, getting back to practice since the prep rally was in a few minutes.

After practicing both routines twice, we went to put on our cheer uniforms, which were a half top with our school colors and the letters FHS on the front and a short skirt also in our school colors.

Then we went to the auditorium, backstage and waited for Principal Smith to announce us.

"... Now for a little dance by our very own Forks High cheerleaders!" Principal Smith said.

We run onstage and got in position as the music started.

_[Intro] _

_Blue 42, Blue 42 _

_Hut, Hut, Hike! _

_[Bridge] _

_It go 1, 2, you know what to do _

_Get on the dance floor, get it right _

_Now blue 42 throw it back, Hike!_

We ran a circle around the stage, making a get motion with our arms.

[_Chorus] _

_Throw it back! _

_(Back 15x) _

_Throw it back! _

_(Back 15x) _

_Throw it back! _

_(Back 30x) _

We turned our backs to the crowd and shook our ass.

The crowd got louder.

[Verse 1]

_Okay I like you little shape girl and your frame girl _

_Percy the Pimp yeah you know my name girl _

_Now bang out bang yeah your body bang girl _

_You better play your cards right up in this game girl _

_You the bomb girl encore goin clap that _

_We all about the cheese yeah we be the Rat Pack _

_Cassanova in the spot baby let us scratch that _

_Bend it over throw the snap ima quarterback that! _

We bent over and smacked our ass.

The squad minus Rose and I each went to the center and did a little solo for the next part.

_Me they call me Oktane wodie know the name wodie _

_And I like your little frame wodie, where yo mane wodie? _

_Well yo mane is a lame wodie still the same wodie _

_What's your number what's your aim wodie aint no game wodie _

_Cause um I'm trynna party baby get me started baby _

_And you said you want Bacardi baby ain't no problem baby _

_Well um goin show it, you fine and you know it _

_Just listen for the hike and when you hear it go ahead and go _

_[Bridge] _

_It go 1, 2, you know what to do _

_Get on the dance floor, get it right _

_Now blue 42 throw it back, Hike!_

_[Chorus] _

_Throw it back! _

_(Back 15x) _

_Throw it back! _

_(Back 15x) _

_Throw it back! _

_(Back 30x)_

We came together and shook it again.

[Verse 2]

_She told me um what's hatnin daddy get it cracking daddy _

_Cause this party is smacking daddy so what's hatnin daddy _

_Ain't you the one that be rappin daddy ya'll be slapping daddy _

_I can't control how I'm acting daddy where you after daddy? _

_I said wherever you want it momma where you going momma _

_You freaky you gotta show it momma let me know it momma _

_You got a man tell em' goin momma he don't want drama _

_I promise we'll head home momma all alone momma _

_All alone never break mel know your body great mel _

_Don't trip off the fake nails let em' hate mel _

_You the baddest when you shake mel earthquake mel _

_Throw it down, Ima hold you down like a safe-belt _

_And I don't care about them dudes though I'm cool though _

_Get down I want you low make it move slow _

_My pockets fat you know like a sumo _

_Stop and dip, drop your hips, throw it back and cool low _

Rose did her solo to the whole verse and every boy wolf-whistled.

_[Bridge] _

_It go 1, 2, you know what to do _

_Get on the dance floor, get it right _

_Now blue 42 throw it back, Hike!_

_[Chorus] _

_Throw it back! _

_(Back 15x) _

_Throw it back! _

_(Back 15x) _

_Throw it back! _

_(Back 30x)_

_Um, little momma bad _

_Yeah she real bad _

_You know what I say to them girls in the club looking real bad but just be frontin though _

_This what we tell_ em

_Whoah! Whoah! Whoah! Whoah! What's hatnin! (x10) _

_Girl throw it back! _

_(Back x25) _

_Stop Playing! _

_(Back x25) _

_Girl throw it, girl throw it, girl throw it, girl throw it!_

I did my solo to the last verse and the noise level went wild.

"Work it Stella!" I heard Cullen yell.

_[Chorus]_

_Throw it back! _

_(Back 15x) _

_Throw it back! _

_(Back 15x) _

_Throw it back! _

_(Back 30x)_

The squad danced together for the final cords of the song and we ended in a line with our backs turned and looking at and facing the crowd.

Everyone clapped, whooped, and hollered and we walked off stage.

(JasperPOV!)

Everyone was called to the auditorium for the prep rally.

The football players were sitting in the front row to watch the cheerleaders.

I was talking to Edward and Emmett when Emmett said,"Bro we're in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Look."

I looked at the stage and saw the cheerleaders dancing. Everything stopped and all I could focus on was Izzy and the fact that every time she shook her ass my cock got painfully harder, when she did her solo I just about came in my pants.

When they walked off stage, Emmett and I went to meet them.

"Hey guys!" Rose said.

They gave us a quick hug and walked away with Jane and Angela behind them.

I looked at Emmett with a 'what the fuck?' Look and he shrugged, a signal that he didn't know either.

We went to get Edward and go to the game, since the game was in Seattle.

"Dude when are you and Stella going to get together?" Edward asked me when we were almost there.

"Tonight hopefully." I said.

"Good. You two are it for each other."

"Yeah." I sighed as we pulled in and parked next to Izzy's car.

We went to the locker room while we waited for the game to start.

When we walked in, Brian was talking to another player about Izzy.

"Whoever she's waiting for is one lucky motherfucker." Brian said.

"Yeah. You think it could be Jasper?" The other played, Tim asked.

"Yes I do."

"Me too."

I walked out to the field to start the game, with a smirk on my face.

By halftime we were winning, the score was 0 to 12.

"Give it up for the Forks High cheerleaders!" The announcer said as I sat next to Edward on the bench.

I saw Izzy wave at someone in the stands before getting in position between Jane and Rose, I looked behind me anw saw My mom, Izzy's parents and her brothers. I turned back around as the music started.

_[Slim Thug]_

_You need to stop playing round with all them clowns and the wangstas_

_Good girls gotta get down with them gangstas_

_Go head girl put some back and some neck up on it_

_While I stand up in the background and check up on it_

The girls, minus Izzy faced the crowd and started rotating their hips and shaking their ass as the chorus to the song played.

_[Chorus]_

_Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see_

_Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it_

_Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it_

_Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

Rose, Izzy, Jane, and Angela all danced together through the next verse as the rest of the team danced in a circle around them, Izzy looking at me the whole time she danced.

_If_ _you got it, flaunt it, boy I know you want it_

_While I turn around you watch me check up on it_

_Oohhh you watchin me shake it, I see it in ya face_

_Ya can't take it, it's blazin, you watch me in amazement_

_You can look at it, as long as you don't grab it_

_If you don't go braggin, I'ma let you have it_

_You think that I'm teasin, but I ain't got no reason_

_I'm sure that I can please ya, but first I gotta read you_

The whole team danced together through the chorus again.

_[Chorus]_

_Ohh Boy you_ _looking like you like what you see_

_Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it_

_Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it_

_Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

_Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

Two at a time the cheerleaders went in the middle of the circle and danced together through the next verse.

_I can tell you wanna taste it, but I'm gone make you chase it_

_You got to be patient, I like my men patient_

_More patience, you take might get you in more places_

_You can't be abrasive, have to know to pace it_

_If I let you get up on it, you gotta make a promise_

_That you gone put it on me, like no ones put it on me_

_Don't bore me, just show me, all men talk but don't please_

_I can be a tease, but I really wanna please_ _you_

They all shook their asses together again.

_[Chorus]_

_Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see_

_Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it_

_Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it_

_Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

_Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

_[Bun B]_

_I'm checking on you boo, do what chu do_

_And while dance I'ma glance at this beautiful view_

_I'm keep my hands in my pants, I need to glue em w/ glue_

_I'm in a trance all eyes on you and your crew_

_Me and my mans don't dance, but to feel ya'll bump and grind_

_It won't hurt if you gone try one time_

_They all hot, but let me see this ones mine_

_Its slim thug and DC outta H town_

At the end of the last chorus the squad shook their asses while looking back at them.

_[Chorus]_

_Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see_

_Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it_

_Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it_

_Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

_Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

_Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

_Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

The music stopped and the cheerleaders came and sat down, while we went back on the field.

The game ended and we won with a score of 6 to 18. Everyone was yelling and cheering as we walked back to them.

I saw Izzy running to me and opened my arms just as she jumped into them and wrapped her legs around me.

"We won!" She exclaimed with a big smile.

I said fuck it, pulled her to me and just kissed the hell out of her.

The kiss wasn't like the first, that one was soft and gentle, where as this one was full of want and need.

I licked her bottom lip and she opened for me, our tongues danced as her taste surrounded me. She tasted like the finest chocolate and strawberries and it was incredible.

I faintly heard the catcalls of the whole school.

"Jasper and Izzy! Jasper and Izzy! Jasper and Izzy!" They chanted.

We pulled back and laughed.

I leaned my head against hers. "Iz please say you'll be my girlfriend." I actually pleaded with her.

She smiled at me. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

I smiled and laughed as I unwrapped her legs from around me and put her down.

I wrapped my arms around her as we walked to our family.

"You guys better be together after swallowing each other on the field." Jane said.

"We are together." Izzy said with a smile.

_Yes we are finally together!_

* * *

**~There's chapter two! They finally got together!~**

**~If continue reading you'll see that this story is NOT the same as the other one. If you don't read this, then you don't, I won't force you!~**

**~Review Review!~**

****Songs****

**•Throw it back= Audio Push**

**•Check on it=Beyonce **

**~*Maaji*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing To Lose Chapter 3**

**~Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, life was spiraling out of control, but it's all good now!~**

**~ Hope you liked the last chapter!~**

**~Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!~**

(JasperPOV!)

I woke up in the morning and made breakfast for mom. I didn't want her to feel like I was neglecting her by spending a lot of time with Izzy.

I was finishing the eggs when she came downstairs.

"Morning dear."

"Morning mom." I said as I kissed her cheek and gave her a plate.

"What's all this for?" She asked, looking at me.

I shrugged. "Mom how do you feel about Izzy and I making it official last night? Be honest please." I said getting myself a plate and put one in the microwave for Rosalie.

She looked at me. "Honestly son, I think it's about time. I know you've only known her for a short time, but the first time I met her I knew you two would be perfect together so I'm happy and Rose gets a new sister and best friend."

"How did you know we would be perfect together?"

"The way you are with her. You respect and accept her for who she is. You take care of her even when you know she can take care of herself. You look at her like she hangs the moon and she's the same with you."

I smiled and felt my phone buzz.

_**Daddy decided to have a cookout, you guys coming? -Izzy**_

_**Can mom come too? -Jay**_

_**No I'm going to make your mom stay alone on a Saturday without her kids and best friend while everyone is at my house having fun... *note the sarcasm* -Izzy**_

I laughed. "Mom apparently Marcus is having a cookout and Izzy says you're coming too."

"Why is that funny?"

I showed her the texts and she laughed too.

"I'm going to get dressed, you wake Rose up and let her know what's going on today." She said getting up.

I nodded and cleaned up the kitchen, woke up Rose, and got dressed myself.

I wore a blue t-shirt and some shorts.

I went downstairs and saw that the girls were ready and we were out the door.

We were the last ones to get to Izzy's house. Angela and her parents came and Brian came, Jane and her parents, Emmett and his, Edward, and some of Izzy's family I haven't met.

Rose went to Emmett, mom went with the parents, and went to find Izzy.

I went to the kitchen and froze in the doorway. Izzy was bent over the dishwasher in a blue tank top and jean shorts that could pass as panties and her shorts say 'Squeeze Me' on her ass.

"It's not nice to stare." She said still bent over.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her from behind. "Hey."

"Hey Jas." she said as she leaned into me and closed the dishwasher.

I turned her around to face me. "Anything else for you to do?"

"No."

"Good" I said as I pressed my lips to hers.

She weaved her hands through my hair and I lifted her onto the counter and licked her bottom lip. She opened for me and we fought for dominance until she gave up.

"Princess come introduce Jasper to your uncles and make out with him later!" I heard Marcus yell.

We pulled back and I asked, "How did he know?"

She shrugged. "Daddy always knows. Come on!" She said, leading me to the backyard, where everyone migrated to.

She led me to the table where her dad was with two men and two women.

"Uncle Aro, Uncle Caius, Aunt Melissa, Aunt Michelle this is Jasper, my boyfriend." She said with a smile.

"Hello." I said ,my arms wrapped around Izzy's waist.

"Hello. Make sure you treat our princess right." Her uncles said.

"I will."

"Yeah don't hurt her or there will be a lot of angry people after you." Her aunts said.

"I won't."

Izzy introduced me to more of her family, then we went to play games with Edward, Brian, Angela, Jane, Emmett, and Rose.

By the time the fun was over it was two in the morning.

Everyone left and it was only me, Rose, Angela, Jane, Emmett, Mom, and the people that actually live here.

"I'm too tired to drive." I sighed, running my hands over my face.

"Me too." Angela, Jane, and Emmett echoed.

"You guys can stay here, there's more than enough room." Stefani said.

"Okay." We and gave hugs and 'good nights' and everyone went their separate ways.

"Watch a movie with me?" Izzy asked as she pulled me into her room.

"Sure."

She put the movie in and laid next to me, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"TinkerBell. Really Izzy?"

She shrugged. "I miss my PeterPan... We can change it if you want."

"It's fine. I was joking."

"Okay."

We watched the movie in comfortable silence and I laughed when Izzy started quoting the movie.

(Izzy POV!)

Jasper and I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up the tv was on the TinkerBell main menu.

I sat up and tried to get out the bed, but Jasper's arms were tight around me.

I sighed because I didn't want to wake him up, but I really had to go pee.

"JASPER!" I screamed for the hell of it.

He fell off the bed and jumped up as everyone in the house burst through my door.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

I shrugged. "I just wanted him to get up so that I can go pee."

"That's it?" Emmett asked.

"Yep." I said, walking to my closet and picking out a pair of black skinny jeans, a red top, my red boots, and some accessories for the day.

As I walked back into my room, only Jasper was there.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Morning." I kissed him lightly. "I'm going to shower."

"That reminds me... Did I leave some clothes here?"

"Yeah. Top drawer." I said.

I showered and dressed in my clothes, curled the ends of my hair and went downstairs.

"Hey Mom. Hey Seth! Where's everyone else?" I asked sitting on the couch in the family room.

"The others went home to get dressed, your brothers went back to sleep, Jasper's in the guess room shower, and your father was called into the hospital."

"Ok. Have you guys ate breakfast yet?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll make some." I said walking to the kitchen.

I was making sausage when Jasper wrapped his arms around me.

"Need some help?"

"No but can you get the plates for me?" I asked.

He got the plates and set up the table while I brought the food out.

"Breakfast is ready!"

We all ate breakfast, then me and Jasper washed the dishes.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I want to record and I can make you a file to save your songs if you want to record." I said.

"Yeah let's do that. I'll call the crew." He said going upstairs to get his phone.

I was setting up in the studio when my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey TinkerBella, can you give me the directions to your house, Garrett and I are at the airport."

"In Forks already? What about Mommy Whitlock?" I asked.

"Yeah we got here a few days early and mom is tired so she took a cab to our new house to rest."

"Ok I'll text the information."

"Okay."

I texted him as I went downstairs.

"Hey guys. Peter and Garrett are on their way here from the airport." I said.

"Cool we get to meet them." Emmett said.

"Yup."

We decided to wait until Peter and Garrett was here to record some songs.

By the time they got here, Dad was home and the twins were awake.

"TinkerBella! BellaRoo! We're Here!" Peter and Garrett yelled as they came through the door.

"Then get your asses in here and meet some people." I yelled.

They walked in the family room and I introduced the people they didn't know.

"Can I just say, you are a fine piece of male specimen." Garrett said to Jasper after they were introduced.

I laughed at the look on Jasper's face.

"Relax Jay. He knows you're straight." I said.

"Okay. Enough of this, Izzy go to the studio and let's make magic." Peter said, he and Garrett are like my co-managers.

"Kk come guys!" I said as they followed me to the studio.

Mom, dad, and the twins stayed on the family room and Seth went to his room, everyone else followed me.

"Make yourselves comfortable. There's a mini fridge and snacks behind that wall, just push that button." I pointed to the left,"And a bathroom behind that door." I pointed to the left.

"Peter make a file for Jasper's demo and when I'm ready Garrett press 'track 2' and 'record'." I said, getting headphones and walking into the booth.

"Ready."

Garrett started the music and I waited a few seconds before starting.

_Look at me _

_You may think you see _

_Who I really am _

_But you'll never know me _

_Every day _

_It's as if I play a part _

_Now I see _

_If I wear a mask _

_I can fool the world _

_But I cannot fool my heart _

_Who is that girl I see _

_Staring straight back at me? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

_I am now _

_In a world where I _

_Have to hide my heart _

_And what I believe in _

_But somehow _

_I will show the world _

_What's inside my heart _

_And be loved for who I am _

_Who is that girl I see _

_Staring straight back at me? _

_Why is my reflection _

_Someone I don't know? _

_Must I pretend that I'm _

_Someone else for all time? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

_There's a heart that must be _

_Free to fly _

_That burns with a need to know _

_The reason why _

_Why must we all conceal _

_What we think, how we feel? _

_Must there be a secret me _

_I'm forced to hide? _

_I won't pretend that I'm _

_Someone else for all time _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside?_

"That was great!"

"Thanks!"

I recorded a few more songs then Jasper got into the booth.

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_

_I keep my eyes wide open all the time_

_I keep the ends out for the tie that binds_

_Because you're mine, I walk the line_

_I find it very, very easy to be true_

_I find myself alone when each day is through_

_Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you_

_Because you're mine, I walk the line_

_As sure as night is dark and day is light_

_I keep you on my mind both day and night_

_And happiness I've known proves that it's right_

_Because you're mine, I walk the line_

_You've got a way to keep me on your side_

_You give me cause for love that I can't hide_

_For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide_

_Because you're mine, I walk the line_

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_

_I keep my eyes wide open all the time_

_I keep the ends out for the tie that binds_

_Because you're mine, I walk the line_

"I like that one." I whispered to the girls.

"Us too." They whispered back and laughed.

He did a few more songs then we were done in the studio.

Everyone came over including Mommy Whitlock and Jasper and Rose's mom and we all hung out for the rest of the day.

**~So Peter and Garrett are here! Yay!~**

**~This was just pretty much a filler chapter, stay tuned for more!~**

**~Review to get the next chapter faster.~**

**~*Maaji*~**


End file.
